


Warmth

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Lemon, Smut, feelsgoodscoob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: Intimacy was in the air. The fire gently crackled behind them, casting warmth and light on their sweaty, intertwined bodies in the otherwise dark room.





	

The fire gently crackled behind them, casting warmth and light on their sweaty, intertwined bodies in the otherwise dark room.

“Oh god, you’re so go-” S/o’s praises were interrupted by an upwards thrust from the alpha underneath her. She was slightly thrown off balanced, tilting forward while digging her tiny hands into the plush armrests of the chair they were in. Her head dipped forward and rested on Jennifer’s strong shoulder. She let out a squeak and whine at the unexpected pump from below. Not that she truly minded.

“Shh, my little omega, just focus on feeling me in you. Does it feel good, button?”  
“O-oh yes, yes yes,” And on and on she went, repeating it like a prayer, mixed in with Jennifer’s name. ‘Such sweet words from such a sweet mate, she’s so perfect.’

Unseen by s/o, the usually stoic Canadian, while keeping up her gentle but steady pace, aimed a tender and soft smile down at her love. She’d never find anyone who could compare, that she was sure of. In her heart, Jennifer knew she had already fallen so deep in love that she would (and had) devote her every breath to pleasing and protecting this precious omega in her arms.

Similar thoughts were running rampant in s/o’s mind as well, but twisted with a haze of pleasure. It was true, what they say. Sex is so much better when it’s with someone you love. Both wouldn’t hesitate to call it lovemaking, as it was nothing short of being in tune with one another’s souls.

The wet sounds of arousal coming from s/o’s pussy would’ve embarrassed her had she not been so lost in love and passion already. The Canadian grinned again at her omega’s shamelessness, digging one of her rough hands through her lover’s hair. Jennifer softly pulled s/o’s head up so that they could lock eyes. To her amusement, s/o’s eyes were closed, fluttering with every twitch and thrust between them.

“Button, open your eyes for me.” S/o responded immediately to the command of her alpha, letting her eyes lock on Jennifer’s. Jennifer’s body stilled, prompting a whine from s/o, who tried to grind against her. 

“Hush... Button, just let me admire you,” S/o once again submitted to Jennifer, still burning up as hot as the fire behind her.

“Do you.. have any idea how beautiful you are?” Jennifer posed this question while staring deeply into s/o’s eyes, and a scarlet blush lit up the omega’s face at the attention. S/o’s gaze and face dropped away in bashfulness at the compliment.   
“Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Any time, Button.” Jennifer once again took up her pace, more intensely than before. The moments they had shared had been so intimate that they both could feel themselves rocketing to their peaks faster and more heatedly than ever before. It wouldn’t be long before they fell over the edge together.

“Oh fuck, you’re good.” Jennifer panted out, a hair’s breadth away from cumming. S/o was too far gone to respond with anything else but a lusty moan.

A rush of white heavenly heat filled them both simultaneously, flinging them into the most intense of passionate throes either of them had ever felt. Vaguely, s/o could hear herself screaming out in ecstasy, while Jennifer cried out more desperately than she had ever heard before.

S/o felt a flood of Jennifer’s love fill her, heating her insides with proof of their devotion. She collapsed forward onto Jennifer’s chest, both wheezing and twitching with the aftershocks. S/o could feel her lover’s knot swell inside her, causing a tingly stretching sensation to run through her pussy and up into her bellybutton. They both cherished being locked together and cementing their mutual love.

Jennifer’s strong and warm arms wrapped around her, both trying to anchor themselves back to reality though the other. 

She kissed the other’s sweaty forehead while murmuring, “We should do this more often, Button.”  
An incredulous huff of laughter came from the woman tucked into her body.

“Let’s.. at least take a nap first, Jenny,”


End file.
